Signs
by effort2smile
Summary: Post Freak Nation. Max/Alec. Max discovers what the signs mean and what exactly she has to do. But it all involves Alec, will she cope with two men in her life?
1. Default Chapter

O.k. My first fan fiction in a long time, I have been lurking in a while and so have resisted the urge to type, but now, after hiding in Dark Angel I shall write again!!!! This is my first Dark Angel fic but I try, and I can only hope that you should like, and perhaps review. I am not entirely sure of the barcode numbers but if there are any mistakes please let me know!  
  
Disclaimer. You know the score.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a sterile lab hope flared briefly for the aging man hunched over a report. "Perfect. A perfect match."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"494 and 452?" The doctor looked down at the information printed on the paper on his clipboard.  
  
"Yes ma'am. A perfect match, even with 452's pure DNA."  
  
The woman sitting behind the large desk dropped her guard enough to let her eyes widen. "Pure?"  
  
"Yes." The doctor stopped waiting for an invitation to continue. When she waved her arm at him he launched into the notes he had written in front of him.  
  
"Most of the X-series have a portion of 'junk' DNA attached to their double helix, it doesn't do anything, it's just there, however there are three particular X-5's who have very little in their genetic sequencing, 450, 493 and obviously 494. 452 has none."  
  
The doctor shifted awkwardly under the woman's gaze.  
  
"Well, what does this mean?" Her words were clipped, impatient.  
  
"We're not exactly sure, it could mean a lot but, with the termination of 450 and 493 then it leaves 452 and 494. Sandeman made these his own personal projects. We believe that Sandeman has . other intentions for."  
  
The woman cut him off with a wave of her hand as the phone on her desk rang out into the quiet sterility of the office.  
  
"Renfro. Yes? What happened? Escaped?"  
  
Chapter One (Terminal City P.FN)  
  
Max sat in a chair she'd scrounged from Alec's hotel waiting for Logan to spit out the words he'd obviously been rolling around in his mouth for the past 10 minutes. She picked absently at the polynylon purple material of the bucket chair as she twisted idly on it, watching the cracks in the ceiling move above her head. The room was bare, containing only a table, two chairs and a bookcase. Sun bleached walls left imprints of previous life as the marks of photo frames and various cupboards left their story on the faded green wallpaper. A sigh from Logan brought her facing him and she waited expectantly as he pulled his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He jammed them back on and sighed again, tapping a few keys before looking at her.  
  
"Well, I've been reviewing the symbols found on your arm and back. They vary from Aramaic, Egyptian to Ancient Greek and Sanskrit. They appear to make no sense, but arrange them in a certain order and it's almost like reading a prophecy."  
  
Max sat forward intrigued. "A prophecy about me?"  
  
Logan nodded. " It begins with: 'The creation of the One, torn from her mothers belly trained' it doesn't say what in, ' the defender of our nation.'"  
  
Max frowned at him and went to talk when he continued.  
  
"There's more, that's just your arm. Your back reads; ' And question though she will, her true self shall not be revealed until the marked cat walks through her dreams and holds her heart. Only then shall she have the power to ruin or restore worlds."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Max stood and began to pace the room.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Basically, that you're some sort of chosen one and you were designed to avert some disaster prophesised by Sandeman."  
  
Max stopped and looked at Logan. " Do you think he had something to do with this?"  
  
Logan tapped a few keys and narrowed his eyes at his computer screen. " There are rumours that he worked specifically on four of the X-5's DNA. When certain conditions were recognised by specific elements of your DNA it would activate some sort of sign."  
  
Max sat down again and bit her lip. " What about this marked cat."  
  
Logan sighed. "I'm not entirely sure."  
  
He was cut off with Max's pager. She looked down and saw Alec's number flash on the screen. She stood up.  
  
"I gotta blaze."  
  
Logan nodded. "I'll keep working on these."  
  
Without another word Max had pulled her jacket over her shoulders and had shut the door softly behind her before he had chance to say good bye.  
  
Max walked into the main mess hall at T.C. H.Q. She shook her head. She was amazed how easy it was to look at the world in military jargon, abbreviations and acronyms. She saw Alec sitting in a group of couches across the near empty hall. They'd been pulled around some sort of coffee table. Creeping up behind him she punched him lightly on the shoulder and stood in front of him.  
  
"Me hitting you back" She grinned.  
  
Alec winced and rubbed his shoulder in not so mock pain. " Ha Ha Maxie, glad to see you too."  
  
She sat down opposite him and scowled. "What do you want?"  
  
Alec's rueful grin dropped from his face leaving a blank mask that chilled Max. Though the room was nearly empty he lowered his voice so that the approaching Asha couldn't hear him  
  
"I want you to treat me with some respect." His voice throbbed with primal heat and anger and he watched Max blush and drop her eyes from his.  
  
Shaking his head he looked at Max surprised. *What the hell was going on with him? He never snapped at Max, why was he going territorial on her now? *  
  
Max frowned and wondered if Alec was going to hit her for not behaving. Then she straightened. Alec was her SiC, not her pack leader, what the hell was going on?  
  
  
  
I know I know sorry, dodgy ending and a bit dry but it gets better; I just wanted to get all the explanations out of the way first! I hope you like me!  
  
A/N T.C= Terminal City H.Q= Head Quarters Mess Hall= Dining Hall SiC= Second in Command 


	2. Sign Posted?

Ok well thank you so much for the reviews, and thank you for the advice re my story, I wasn't gonna finish it but I know how annoyed I get when I like a story and the people never get it finished so I shall try my best.  
  
I just wanted to clarify that though I might get Max and Alec together in the end they aren't together yet and the heat I referred Alec to feeling was anger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I want you to treat me with some respect." His voice throbbed with primal heat and anger and he watched Max blush and drop her eyes from his.  
  
Shaking his head he looked at Max surprised. *What the hell was going on with him? He never snapped at Max, why was he going territorial on her now? *  
  
Max frowned and wondered if Alec was going to hit her for not behaving. Then she straightened. Alec was her SiC, not her pack leader, what the hell was going on?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max opened her mouth to speak when Asha made her presence known by coughing. The tension between the two transgenics increased and Max saw Asha sitting next to Alec, their legs pressed together. Max blinked and stared at the place on Alec's leg where Asha's hand gently brushed it. The longer she stared the more she was aware of a growl beginning in the back of her throat. She coughed and brought her eyes to Alec's face, even more surprised to see a look of almost pure satisfaction as he moved just a fraction of an inch towards Asha.  
  
Max, confused by Logan's interpretation of the signs and the utterly primal behaviour she and Alec were experiencing, stood muttering something she turned her back on the smug looking Alec and fled.  
  
Alec frowned. As soon as Max was out of his radar he sat up straighter and began to notice that Asha was actually babbling at him. Aware that he and Max had just had some sort of conflict of wills, and that he had won, he shook his head and rubbed his arms as if someone had climbed his grave.  
  
He could still taste that feeling of control, control he had over Max. Could see the look in her eyes as she ran from him and that feeling of sheer . something, something he couldn't describe, couldn't belittle with words.  
  
His skin seemed to settle back to his body and he concentrated on Asha and what she was saying. His mind never far from Max.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max jumped the stairs to her apartment that she was currently sharing with O.C. until the radiation became too much for her. She felt slighted by the incident with Alec and some sort of instinct to prove her ability even it was just to her self.  
  
She crouched her legs, her eyes on the 3rd floor banister and pounced. Cool air rushed past her ears, tangled through her long hair to swirl around her as she reached out her arms and grabbed the banister. Pulling herself up and round it landing softly on her feet a slight puff of dust coming up under the floorboards. Grinning she shook off the urge to show off to her imaginary audience when the door just ahead of her opened and she straightened pulling herself into a shadowed doorway. When she had left to meet Logan that morning it had still been dark, now it was nearing 10 and it seemed apparent that OC had taken a fine looking lickety boo home with her to bed last night. Max watched grinning as the petite blonde walked down the stairs flicking her hair over her shoulder to look at O.C. before she disappeared from view. Max caught the barcode on the blonde's neck and grinned even more pushing open the door just as O.C. had pushed it shut.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Max grinned walking in the room she kicked the door shut behind her and jumped onto the counter next to where O.C. was making coffee.  
  
"Actually, I did yes." She stopped on her walk to the fridge and with a slightly dazzled expression tried to focus nearly hazy eyes on Max. "You're not called an X-series for nothin' are ya?"  
  
Max laughed and pushed her self off the counter. " I wouldn't know boo, you got there before me."  
  
O.C. let her eyes widen as she let her hand stop stirring the coffee she'd just made. "Max, you can't fool lil' ole' me by tryin' to pull that one, you can't seriously try and tell me that you ain't kicked it with anyone like your boy."  
  
Max shrugged. "It's never been about that, and anyway, he's not my boy"  
  
O.C. looked at her disbelieving. "You never been in heat around them?"  
  
"No." Max looked at O.C.  
  
O.C. let her draw drop and Max was pleased she'd impressed O.C. but wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
"Cos well, you bin in heat since we came here right Max?" Max shook her head. "Not even once?"  
  
Max shook her head again. " Not since my transplant. I guess I must be cured."  
  
This time it was O.C.'s turn to shake her head. "Uh-uh boo, your system just all outta wack, you let Original Cindy know when you go into heat, from what I heard, it ain't gonna be pretty." O.C. walked towards the couch and sat down, muttering things even Max couldn't hear.  
  
Max grabbed her coffee and rushed over to sit opposite O.C. on a chair. "O.C. what do you mean?" O.C. gave her a look saying that she should know all this but sighed.  
  
"You were designed to 'mate' with an X-5, like I dunno a breeding partner or some shit like that. Not a normal, this way was ensuring that the X genes were passed on. Some of you have it spiced up kinda by your animal characteristics." She paused making sure that she was making sense to herself then continued.  
  
"Those of you with the most say, prominent animal genes, CO's SiC's and such would be paired by animal. There would always be more that one of that animal base for you to choose from. You have cat right? From what I can understand when you get heat crazy you're climbin' the walls for a piece of action right?"  
  
Max nodded rubbing her arms. " Well you're looking for a piece of specific DNA. A special hotty to kick it wit'. Some one cat like. When you go into heat here every male with prominent cat DNA will crazy over you. It's usually your breeding partner though. I think, I dunno." O.C. waved her hand. "I wasn't really concentrating, just looking at my boo's eyes."  
  
Max frowned. "Why would she be talking with you about it?"  
  
O.C. smiled. "It was my boo who was crawling up the walls last night. She explained it to me in case I felt used. She respects me."  
  
Max tried to concentrate on what she'd just been told but all she could hear was 'breeding partner' running around in her head. Her breeding partner at Manticore had been Alec, but that didn't mean anything. Trying to put herself at ease she shook off the implications of O.C.'s words and settled into a conversation with O.C. about the night before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Asha had left Alec not long after Max had run. It appeared like she was trying to make Max jealous but Alec couldn't figure out why. Female minds were just too complicated for him.  
  
He stood up and looked around the mess hall at the few stragglers still left over from breakfast. They were mostly couples and Alec smiled. It was amazing how incidents could bring people together. Then he smirked, and how now everyone was off their birth control the females had all come into heat last night. He'd felt, dreamt of it, felt hands running down his body and skin meeting skin. He shivered. He wasn't sure how he knew but his partner wasn't in heat last night. He couldn't smell her, and though he wasn't sure what she smelt like, or the implications in a statement like that, he knew. Maybe she wasn't even in Terminal City, amongst this freak nation of theirs.  
  
Thinking thoughts like this before 12 wasn't good news and he was just thankful that Max hadn't mated last night. If she had things would have been very different. Hang on, where did that come from. Ok so he had admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind sleeping with Max, but this possessiveness and his territorial behaviour just didn't seem right.  
  
Max was dominant, the leader of T.C.  
  
As he walked down the rows of tables between the lingering couples a young woman with a silver-ish tinge to her skin smiled up at him. He stopped, arrested by her eyes, mercury trapped in globes of white. She pulled her hand away from her mates and placed it on his arm.  
  
"Don't worry Alec. Things will be clear for you."  
  
Alec just stood, mesmerised by the images flashing behind his eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max stood over her bike frowning. She reached up and rubbed the wrinkle between her eyes away. All she seemed to be doing lately was frowning. Not that she was ever a party animal before, but at least she still had fun.  
  
An oily bike part sat in her palm and she was trying to remember what she'd decided was wrong with it yesterday. As realisation dawned she knelt to deal with the problem grinning at the sound of O.C. singing in the shower. Getting ready for her hot date.  
  
Max's mind brought her to the topic of Logan but she refused to go there. She had to realised that things weren't happening, couldn't happen and that she had to cut that piece of baggage loose. She winced as she thought of Logan as baggage but she had to be ruthless, the world didn't wait for the weak. Deciding she would ask Logan to leave for health reasons after he'd sorted out this runes business she set herself to her task working until the sun, who was swimming in horizon sank into the night.  
  
As the door to O.C.'s room opened and brought a cloud of nice smelling things into the living room Max smiled. It had only taken her two hours to get ready this time.  
  
"You look nice boo" She turned from her bike too look up at the girl in front of her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you look wack girl, go shower or something." O.C. frowned at Max's oil covered hands and smudges on her face, her hair pulled back into a ponytail that flowed down her back.  
  
Max grinned. "What? You actually left me some hot water?"  
  
O.C. sent a withering look in Max's direction as she walked towards the door. "Don't wait up for me."  
  
"Have fun!" Max's shout echoed down the hallway with O.C.'s heel staccato disappearing into the night.  
  
She sighed. Maybe a bath and bed tonight. She grinned to herself, maybe she would dream of this marked cat. She giggled. Nah, prophecies couldn't be relied upon. She stood and wiped a last smudge on her bike and looked out to the Seattle skyline. The grin fell from her face as she looked down into the night, and the kingdom she was ruler of. ********************************************************************  
  
  
  
A/N O.K. stodgy again I know. I will try and get some action in. It looks like its all happening too fast for me, whadoyathink? You're my graders! I hope you like it though. I may have to change from PG-13 to an R tho. XXXXXX Lucy 


	3. Sign Me Some Skin

Sorry I haven't written in ages, I have been really busy with coursework and going to uni open days so I haven't even sat down at the computer! However this is the next instalment of Signs!  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Max lay tangled in her sheets her mouth twisted in a silent scream. Sweat beaded her body as the white linen wrapped their tendrils around her legs. Her mouth closed, pouting as she frowned eyes clasped tightly in sleep. She ran her hand down her cheek and down her body as she arched her upper body off the bed and fell back down panting, hands clasped the sheets, her nails tearing the material. Her eyes moved under their lids in REM and with a growl she tore herself from sleep eyes flying open, as she lay unblinking in the silky midnight light.  
  
For a moment she thought nothing as she orientated her self in the room, then as the sweat began to cool on her body she sorted through the onslaught of thoughts that invaded her brain. Her skin did not feel feverish so she couldn't be in heat. That knocked the one feasible explanation out of her mind for her dream. It had been indeed hot, her eyes clouded as she thought of the stranger, touching her body, knowing exactly.  
  
She sat up and untangled the sheets from her legs tucking them in at the bottom of the bed. Pulling them straight she plumped her pillows and picked idly at the tears whilst she went over thoughts in her mind. Despite the fact that the dream had been, hot, for want of a better word, she couldn't remember much, not factual information, just sensation. The man had been strong, strong enough for her any way and he'd had a tattoo on his back, so vivid she could remember it to draw in detail, and his eyes had glowed, like a cats caught in headlights. Max sighed in frustration. It was the worst possible time to be caught up in dreams however she'd better draw the picture to show Logan, just in case it meant anything significant with the runes.  
  
She rooted around her small room and came up with a scrap of paper and quickly drew the symbol on it. It was a tattoo of a Chinese character. Max scanned her memory for seeing anything like it but was unable to find a match in her brain. She looked at the clock next to her and watched the numbers flick to 3am. Deciding she had already had enough sleep for one night she got out of bed, stripped and got into the shower, making sure it was cold enough to be noticeable.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alec awoke to the feeling of somebody digging their nails into his back. The girl in bed next to him was facing the opposite way and was fast asleep so it couldn't have been her. He looked around the room cautiously to see if anything could have made the sensation in his back. Seeing nothing he sighed and threw back the covers padding quietly into the bathroom. He was unusually sentimental letting that X sleep in his bed tonight. He was missing the feel of something womanly in his bed. Pulling the cord he let light flood the bathroom although he didn't need to. Down his back were four long scratches. He hadn't felt them earlier but maybe the girl in his bed was a bit friskier than he thought. He sighed. Turning away he didn't see the slight discolouration of his skin under the scratches along his shoulders. He pulled the cord and got back into bad unresisting when the woman rolled over and curled up to his back. He wouldn't sleep tonight, but he'd be welcome of the warmth.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At 8 am the mobile phone lying next to Alec on the bedside cabinet rang. He swiped out an arm and flicked the clasp answering it with a grunt. Despite his prediction he'd managed to fall asleep around 5.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Alec its Logan. There has been some more information revealed on Max's runes. I thought you might like to see?"  
  
"Sure, gimme half and hour." He hung up and rolled into a sitting position. Rubbing his hand over his eyes he rubbed the grit away and slipped his boxer shorts on over the quilt. Jesse the woman he'd shared his bed with last night stretched next to him and let out a sigh that was near purr. She reached out a small hand and ran it over the still open scratches on his back.  
  
"I didn't notice this last night"  
  
Alec smirked; no she wouldn't have, not until after she'd scratched my back.  
  
"How long have you had a tattoo?"  
  
The smirk from Alec's face dropped as he twisted his neck around to see his shoulder. Getting up he ran into the bathroom and indeed the scratches on his back were still there, four pink marks over a large Chinese symbol tattooed upon his shoulder.  
  
He moved quickly pulled a black knit jumper over his shoulders shrugged his legs into back cargo's and pushed his feet into black boots. He didn't stop to tie them up but grabbed his keys before slamming the door behind him, not even noticing that Jesse was still lying in his bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * "That was quick!" Max looked at the door seeing a dishevelled and rain sodden Alec. His hair was soaked and lay across his forehead, dark, nearly black. Rain dripped from it onto his nose and there was a tiny drip of water rested on the tip of his nose. Max felt an incurable itch to lick it off. Widening her eyes at the thought she turned back to the computer leaning over it. Logan had gone to get a drink so she looked at the screen thinking about what the image translated from her dream meant.  
  
Alec came up behind her. Max could feel his presence their tingling along her spine. It was weird. Alec had always affected her, she had always admitted that, but once she'd stopped driving the feeling into antagonism it was more powerful, more, sensual. Much as she hated to admit it.  
  
"Do you know what that means?" She asked without turning to look at him so she missed the widening of his eyes and the gulp in his throat. The translation was on another page so just the symbol glared back at the two X- 5's.  
  
"Cat or Feline" Alec murmured his voice sounding dangerously close to Max's ear.  
  
"Well done." Max turned her head to see Logan standing a little away from her. She hadn't even noticed him. Alec stood slowly and sank into the chair that Max had sat in the day before. Logan threw him a towel and Alec muttered his thanks and turned to look at the computer screen.  
  
"What's it supposed to mean?"  
  
"Well." Logan started. "I discovered that the runes on Max's back are a prophecy. That she is the one and that her powers won't be discovered until a marked cat walks in her dreams and holds her heart. I am still not sure what this means but this is the symbol. Max dreamt of a man with a tattoo of this character. We're taking it that this man is the cat."  
  
Max hadn't mentioned what this man was doing in her dream to Logan but her cheeks burned at the memory.  
  
"That symbol, that very same symbol?" Logan nodded. "So why invite me here to talk about this?" Alec frowned.  
  
Max answered. "You're my second. You have to know about things like this." Alec didn't miss the reference to the day before and nodded, his lips twitching slightly.  
  
"What is it that this man is supposed to do exactly?" Alec asked.  
  
"From the translation it's assumed that he will help Max realise her powers. We're not sure how he's supposed to do this"  
  
Alec nodded. "Well, I guess before I go I have some news of my own to impart."  
  
He uncurled himself from the chair and stood. He walked over to Max so that he stood just a few feet in front of her. Crossing his arms at the bottom of his damp jumper he caught the ends and pulled it up and over his head letting it fall at his feet. Max stared at Alec, caught by something in his eyes, the sheen on his skin. Then he turned and Logan's eyes narrowed until Alec's back was facing Max. Max wondered exactly what was so important that Alec must take his shirt off for. Then she noticed the blemished shoulder blade. Max had seen Alec shirtless enough times to know that he didn't have a tattoo. Had in fact seen it two days ago in training practice. There was no scabs or scar to indicate that he'd just had it done. A tattoo. The exact tattoo that Max had dreamt of.  
  
Max's eyes focused on the four weals in his skin. Fingernail marks. Without thinking she raised her hand and placed her fingers against the marks. A perfect match. Even, Max could see with her enhanced sight, the gouges matched the length of her fingernails. She smothered a laugh and shrugged off the thought. She knew that she hadn't scratched Alec, not even in training.  
  
"Someone get a little too rough with you Alec?"  
  
She almost felt his grin. "You could say that."  
  
"Err, lets not get distracted. How is it Alec that you seem to have a tattoo of Max's dream on your shoulder?" Logan was still staring at Alec.  
  
"I don't know. It was pointed out to me a little over twenty minutes ago." Alec bent to pick up his jumper from the floor. Max watched the muscles ripple in his back and thought idly who'd told him about the tattoo.  
  
"Could I get a copy of the prophecy?"  
  
Logan moved over to the computer and Max stepped out of the way. She saw Logan's forehead wrinkle but didn't care. She was still too shocked about Alec. He was the one in her dream. Putting a face to the body had done nothing to ease the feeling of heat running through her body. Even worse, she knew exactly what she and Alec had to do to release her powers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok that's it. The next chapter. I even have the next chapter ready but I am going to wait to post that one. Maybe later hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! Hope you like it. If u wanna email me, please do so on sandwhedchez@hotmail.com. Xxx Lucy. 


	4. Sign? What sign?

Okay so I am like, hella pleased with all the reviews I can't actually believe how many I got! It's amazing! Thank you all so much! It's weird to see some of my favourite writers actually reviewing my story and liking it! Any advice or tips wikid! I am always open to options and criticism. Constar, I know that this is a story that has been done before and thank you for saying that. I like stories like this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So did Alec. He knew exactly what he had to do in order for Max to realise her powers. The new information combined with the images the silver girl had given him the other day had given him a powerful instinct in his gut as he linked the two together. The question was, not why had it happened to him, but how did Max feel that it had happened to her?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max was terrified. How was she supposed to have sex with Alec? It was confusing for her enough trying to deal with these strange new feelings with Alec. Maybe it was just time to talk to O.C. about the whole thing. She grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on as she headed for the door. As she walked past Alec he moved to let her pass, a hint of bare skin touched his and she bit her lip, knowing that it was wrong to be so instinctively in touch with Alec. She pulled open the door and headed out into the rain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The problem is O.C. that I am not scared about this, or disgusted about this, but confused! There should be nothing to be confused about. Alec is the scum of the earth and is not worthy of my time." Max paced around the small apartment her nerves tingling all on edge.  
  
"Boo, you know that even as you just said that, you don't mean it?" O.C. sat on the sofa watching the agitated Max wear the pattern out of their only rug.  
  
"Yeah I know that and you know that, but does Logan? I mean I am supposed to be in love with this guy."  
  
"Yeah but if you were in love with him would you really be having saucy dreams about hot boy?"  
  
Max shot O.C. a glance. " He's not hot boy." O.C. smirked. "I'm only repeating what you said boo"  
  
Max bit her lip and sat down in the chair opposite O.C. "What do I do?"  
  
"Boo, you know I would usually tell you it ain't non of my business. But this time I am gonna tell you to wait the few days you have until heat and then get it on with hot boy. If you have all these reactions to him, he's got to mean something to you. At least physically."  
  
"I know but come one, how am I supposed to deal with something that. Huge!"  
  
O.C.'s smirk got bigger. "I bet!"  
  
"O.C. if that is designed to make me deal, then I am not! And also, I am not even sure that he is. you know" Max waved her hands around in the air to emphasise her words catching O.C.'s full out grin she looked down at her hands and blushed.  
  
"Boo, you sit around stressing that your actions are going to have repercussions too big for you to handle, why not just spend some time with Alec, find out exactly why you and he are behaving like this. He may have an explanation."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's the only explanation I can think of." Alec knocked back his pint glass and let the amber coloured liquid flow down the glass into his mouth. Some of the x5's had managed to smuggle in some beer and had set up an impromptu bar. At the moment he was sitting talking to the silver girl he'd seen in the mess hall. Now he watched as she shook her head.  
  
"I hate to sound crude but you and Max are meant to be together. You were made to be together. literally. I don't see how it could have taken so long for the runes to show. They are designed to appear when you two first meet. Wasn't that back at Manticore."  
  
" Yeah we were breeding. hey, hang on, how do you know all of this."  
  
The silver girl smiled. "Sandeman made me the walking history of Manticore. I didn't even realise it until I met Max for the first time. We were of the same group but we were separated at 9."  
  
"9? Wasn't that when they escaped?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't always used to be this colour. My skin started to change when I hit 14. I was Eva."  
  
Alec's eyes widened. "No shit? Then shouldn't you have realised all this when you knew max back in 9?"  
  
"Nah, never figured out why though. Now drink up." Alec looked down at his glass to see it full again, condensation running down the icy glass.  
  
"So what is it exactly I have to do?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max stood outside the hotel looking up at the room occupied by Alec. It was a long shot that he would be in but she had to see him. It was better to follow O.C.'s advice just in case she did something stupid later on. She pulled open the door and headed up the staircase taking them two at a time. As she neared Alec's apartment she slowed, looking at the door with apprehension before knocking. Breathing deeply she reached out her hand and knocked the door. She waited a while then knocked again, with no response. She tried the handle and was surprised to see it open in front of her. Looking around she called out and waited for a response. When nobody answered she walked inside and kicked the door too behind her. She didn't flick the lights, her eyes didn't need it. Looking around she saw a Spartan room, the bare essentials. She turned to the window and looked out. The hotel where Alec lived had wide glass windows, floor to ceiling, designed to look out on a once beautiful city. Alec's view was better than her own.  
  
She wasn't sure how long she stood there looking at the rain spit down upon Seattle looking at the space needle so far away in the distance but hours could have passed and she wouldn't have noticed. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even sense the slight step behind her until she felt something nudge her hair. Standing completely still she let her hair be pulled back whilst someone ran their hand so close to her skin that she could feel the difference in air patterns.  
  
"You smell good Maxie. You always do."  
  
"Alec, I needed to talk to you, I can't remember." Max stopped as she felt lips brush the skin at the base of her neck, a whisper of a touch that sent fire along her nerve endings.  
  
"About?" Alec nudged more hair aside and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Alec nibbled at her skin, delicately and Max fell back into his chest sighing. How could things be so intense with such a minimum of contact? She didn't even feel this bad when she was in heat.  
  
"You needed to speak to me?" Alec ran his left hand down Max's left arm and let his fingers touch the skin of her wrist softly.  
  
"Yeah, about, erm, what's happening between us?" Max pulled away and turned to look at him.  
  
"Alec, we don't behave like that, and we don't pull rank on each other and I sure as hell know that we never had a conversation like the one we had in the mess hall the other day. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Alec didn't move. "You're in my skin Max." He gestured to his shoulder " I dreamt that you did this to me, scratched my back like that. You noticed it earlier as well. I can't explain it, it's hard for me to comprehend, but we're made for each other."  
  
"So what we're feeling is just pure Manticore genetics?" Max watched as Alec's eyes darkened.  
  
"Max, I don't know about you but genetics wouldn't make me dream of you. Not even our genetics."  
  
"So you feel it too?" Max eyes widened in confusion. Alec stepped towards her and slipped his leather jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
"Of course I feel it, you are in my mind, my skin, I smell you everywhere and I see you in everyone. My fingertips tingle when you walk in a room, they have done since I met you, and I just denied it, throwing all that into antagonism for you. I dream of you." His hand reached out to touch her cheek and she rubbed it against his palm nuzzling in his skin, his smell, fresh air and rain, the smell of wet leather crisp against his skin. He used his hand to pull the two together and smoothed the hair off her face.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Don't say anything else."  
  
Max looked up into Alec's eyes, the eyes of the man she thought she used to hate. Closing her eyes she counted just seconds until his lips met hers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok I am not entirely sure if I have rushed this chapter but I needed to get this down on paper and since I haven't posted in like a week I thought I would treat you. Tell me if you think I should add a chapter in here k? xxx Lucy 


	5. Signs to Are we nearly there yet?

Thank you, THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! You guys are soooooo amazing I don't know what to say. I am posting the next chapter now, I am in school but who cares!! Here goes  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Max woke slowly, letting her eyes stay shut as she reminded herself of what happened last night. She remembered coming to Alec's and his words that had made her feel so special. Logan had never said anything like that to her, never told her how he felt about her. She realized that she should feel sad, but Alec, he was her equal. Alec.  
  
Her eyes flew open as her body recognized the weight around her waist the fact that her back was decliciously warm and that she actually felt comfortable. She looked down, almost disappointed that her clothing was intact. She could even see her shoes where she'd kicked them off. She and Alec had kissed for a while then they'd held each other as she watched Alec fall asleep before eventually falling asleep herself.  
  
It would have been wrong if something had happened last night but this morning....  
  
oh god, please no, lets not ruin this not now. Not now please.  
  
Max groaned as she realized the places alec was actually touching her were tingling, and that she wanted nothing more than to create more tingling, lots of it. All over.  
  
She slid out of Alec's embrace and stood up watching him. It had never happened this quickly before, the recognition that she wanted him. That she was in heat.  
  
As she blindly headed towards Alec's shower locking the door behind her she realized that it was different this time, she didn't fantasise about men, it was just Alec.  
  
She turned the handles on the shower until the water was freezing cold, she had to wash now, so that the pheremones didn't wake Alec and ruin what they had the night before.  
  
Yeah that's it, she thought, a quick cold shower then I'm gone.  
  
Stripping down to her underwear she stepping under the spray. Perhaps if she walked around with wet underthings then she wouldn't get too comfortable, a persistant reminder of exactly what she was supposed to be avoiding.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Alec felt Max leave his arms and head towards the shower. He didn't need to ask her why, she'd just realized her predicament and was trying to protect him. He smiled. He'd known since about 4 in the morning, just a few hours after she had fallen asleep. He could smell her still, lying on the pillow next to him, She'd been driving him crazy. But he wasn't going to let her beat herself up over this. He wasn't going to force her. She'd come back to him eventually. He wasn't worried that she'd go off with someone else. She knew his taste now and instinctively knew that she'd only be satisfied with him. All he had to do was wait.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
When Max opened the door she saw Alec. The room was permented with his scent. Hot, male. Everything that she craved. She needed him.  
  
He was still asleep. Even as she looked at him she could feel her skin heating up. With a groan she turned and was about lock herself back in the bath room when she heard her name.  
  
"Max." It was soft, silky and whispered over his skin, she shivered, not from cold, but from heat. She turned slowly resisting the urge to jump him. This had to happen properly, according to rules she wasn't even consciously aware of. He had to want her as much as she wanted him and as she looked in his eyes she saw that want and the need, burning. Burning her.  
  
"Max. Don't be scared."  
  
"I'm not scared, I am apprehensive. I didn't want it to happen this way. So much is happening I'm worried it's too soon." She pulled her eyes from his. Looking at him right now was a dangerous occupation.  
  
"Don't be. You're not supposed to think, to analyse, this is a time to feel, experience... enjoy." He sat up, lithely, his movements more cat like than he'd been the night before, she guessed he was seducing her, but it didn't feel like that, it felt like temptation. "Max. just, don't"  
  
"Alec. I wanted it to be different." She sucked in her breath as she watched his eyes darken. This is what she'd wanted before, some one to chase her when she was in heat. To need her as much as she needed to.. scratch.  
  
"Max, it will be different. You won't want anyone else now. Not ever. Not now that you've tasted me. I am your mate." With his words he stood up and looked down at her. Their skin was just inches apart, Max wrapped in his towel. Alec in his cargos.  
  
Max closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent and then looked up at him. Her eyes held a hint of mischief and more than a hint of something else.  
  
She walked around him till he faced away from her. Standing on tip toes she ran her tongue across the scratch marks on his back. They were nearly healed but she grinned when he breathed in sharply. She bit at the weals gently chuckling when he hissed letting his breath slide out between clenched teeth. She was just going back for more when she found herself facing away from him, her hair in his hands as he let his lips settle on her neck. Biting gently he smiled against her skin as she arched her back, throwing back her head and closing her eyes.  
  
Alec realized that he'd gotten his mate, and even as the passion built he felt content.  
  
  
  
Ok I realize that this is reaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllly short but I wanted to build the tension a bit. Plus I have a lesson in a minute. More later I promise. Thank you!  
  
(oh btw. I am a bit naff at writing smoochy bits is this ok? It's not too much is it? I have to be careful now with no NC-17. :( any advice email me!) 


	6. I think this is it?

Hee hee hee hee. I can't believe that I have left you so long. Please don't hate me cos I love you guys. Ok, here's the next chapter. Slightly longer I hope. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Max's eyes flew open as she lay on the bed, her breath panting slightly. It was a dream, she reassured herself, just a dream. However, as she lay in bed she knew what was wrong. That although she had gone to Alec's the night before, and she had left shortly after, her lips still tingling from his kiss, the small matter of her heat had popped up to tell her that she wouldn't be able to take this new found discovery of Alec slowly. Her body craved his, she could smell his scent still on her skin, more pronounced than her own obviously raging pheremones, and she craved him. Her mind flickered briefly to Logan, but logically, and emotionally, she realised that the loved she'd had for Logan was dead. She flung back the covers and swung her legs out of bed letting them hand as she sat up. She smiled as she heard the music that was drifting in from the next room. A song from the prepulse. O.C. had gone crazy when she'd discovered an old c.d. player and a whole collection of c.d.'s in her room, and was methodically working through the 300 odd albums keeping some, discarding others. She pulled open the door and looked at O.C. who was dancing around the room, a feather duster in one hand and a headscarf on. Grinning she nodded at the music unconsciously letting her hips swing with the r'n'b pumping out of the speakers.  
  
"Hey. Who's this?"  
  
O.C. grinned and held out a case showing the words "Nellyville" across the front with a young black guy on the front, wearing what looked like a plaster across his cheek. Max listened to the lyrics, thinking that it indeed was getting "hot in herre" and wondering how hot it would get when Alec came by to pick her up for breakfast.  
  
Shit.  
  
Alec. Was picking her up. Taking her out. And she was in heat.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alec whistled as he climbed into the shower. He'd woken up that morning with a smile on his face, his only regret letting Max go home, when he could have held her in his arms all night, woken up with her beautiful face next to his. However, he understood her need to take it slow, agreed with her need. A frown passed over his face as he wondered when her needs were going to escalate into the heat stage. He knew that he wanted to be with her, but if their first time together was when she was in heat would she have regrets. Shaking off the thought he smiled again, whistling some jingle he'd heard on the radio. Life was finally getting better. He left the shower, dried off and began to dress. Black cargos were donned over black short boxers, a black poloneck chunky jumper went over his head and black D.C.'s were shoved onto his feet. Running a comb through his hair he left the hair wet and grabbed his keys and cell phone before slamming the door shut and heading over to Max's to take her out for breakfast, admittedly it would just be at 'The Mess' as the transgen's had dubbed it, but it was with Max, and right now that's all that mattered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max was sitting in her flat on her own. O.C. had left to go and get her weekly blood transfusion with one of the x-5's that was helping her body stay free from the radiation in Terminal City. Since she'd been gone Max had taken three cold showers, done 200 push ups and 50 sit ups and then another shower. She'd only been gone half and hour. Alec was coming for her at 9 and it was 8:49 now, maybe she could hide and pretend to be out.  
  
{buzzzz}  
  
Shit, he was here early.  
  
"Errrm, hang on a minute."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alec felt something slide down his spine as he headed up the steps to Max and O.C.'s room. He shook the feeling off and as he reached their door he pressed the buzzer. After a few seconds of silence Max's voice rang out into the hall way, tense and slightly panicked.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Max! Let me in"  
  
Max heard Alec thump the door twice and groaned, torn between wanting to open the door and wanting to hide in the shower.  
  
"Max! MAX!"  
  
She heard more thumps at the door and knew that Alec would have it open in minutes. She turned her head and looked for an exit even though her traitorous feet wouldn't move.  
  
"Alec, you should really just stay there"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Max heard his insistency in his voice and tensed. Seconds later the door swung open the deadbolt lying uselessly on the floor.  
  
He stood in the doorway breathing hard, a sheen of moisture beading his upper lip. Max looked at him, as his figure seemed to grow, in stature, filling the doorway. She stared at him, like a rabbit caught in headlights and let her tongue slide out to moisten her lips. With a growl he broke the stalemate and headed towards her. Taking her in his arms he met his lips with hers and kissed her. He picked her up, growling again when her legs wrapped around his body, her crotch coming flush against her. She sighed and ran her hands in his hair, as his lips tortured hers and his free hand slid underneath her vest top at the back.  
  
Nibbling down her neck and against the edge of her top she threw her head back as he slid one strap, then the other down. Her legs came from round his waist and landed agilely on the floor. She pulled his head down to hers reaching up to kiss him.  
  
"Max, I'm sorry.. I can't... It's just.." Alec managed to gasp between kisses before Max silenced him.  
  
"Alec, if you talk any more, I shall....ooh... kill you." She sighed as he ran his hand under her top to cup her breast gently in his palm, his thumb stroking the nipple.  
  
Alec grinned and placed a kiss behind her ear, laughing as she shivered. "All right then, no more words" and with that he pulled her backwards towards her room and shut the door behind them.  
  
  
  
I know this may be a bit weird. I am gonna post the story on NWP hopefully under the nick sk8ergurly where u can read the nc-17 version of it, otherwise I had to cut it short. I shall write more tomorrow if I can. lucy 


	7. Can you sign here please?

Ok so I kinda havn't written a chapter in a long while, but life kinda caught up with me for a while. So here is the next instalment of Signs.  
  
  
  
Night had fallen. Two figures lay tangled in sheets breathing even as the moon shone over their satiny skin. One of the figures, the smaller of the two stirred muttering something in her sleep. As the moonlight shifted the light seemed to follow down her back in a ripple, disappearing under the sheets wrapped around her waist. The ripple was followed by another, this time slightly golden, travelling slowly down her back, as it moved further down it was followed by another ripple. When she turned slowly into the mans arms the moonlight shone flush against her back, showing the black runes, tattooed over her skin. The man turned his chest slightly, eyebrows pulled into a frown as he slept, then over his bicep the moonlight travelled again. Leaving behind it a message, as indecipherable as the girls.  
  
As they continued to sleep, unaware of this change in their lives, a sigh of unconscious relief swept the world. Many paused and wondered why they were sighing. Some merely turned in their sleep, those with nightmares smiled and slipped into a more restful sleep as the world became subconsciously aware that they were safe. As natures miracles were realised. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Max awoke with a smile on her face. She knew her heat had passed and she knew that she was in Alec's arms. She had turned several times, and now faced away from Alec his arms around her protectively. She felt him awake behind her and smell her hair. Things were so peaceful, if only to stay like this forever. But she and Alec had a city to run, a people to lead, and as much as she wanted to deny it she was happy.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" Alec let his lips trail gentle kisses over her shoulder.  
  
"mmm, morning. Sleep well?" Max turned slightly and nibbled his chin  
  
"I had the strangest dream, you had decided to hide from me, because you were in heat, but I broke the door down and claimed you as my mate anyway" Alec's voice lowered to a seductive shiver and he ran his tongue over the bite mark he'd made on her shoulder.  
  
"Really?" she swallowed, holding in a gasp.  
  
Before Alec had time to finish his story a thumping on the door shook her out of her misery. He let his head fall into the crook of her neck and sighed before raising his head.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Alec? Is that you? Look I'm sorry to interrupt man but shit is going down out here."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's mole. Get your ass out her now Alec."  
  
Groaning Alec sat up and pushed himself away from Max. Throwing back the covers Max lay and idly watched the muscles play in Alec's back as he reached for a towel to take into the shower.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes Mole, then I'm all yours."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Max stood in font of the mirror wondering what exactly had happened last night. Her shoulder ached and she saw the bite mark from where Alec had claimed her as his. She grinned. She actually felt happy, except now there had been another crisis that demanded their attention and they couldn't spend the day in bed like she wanted to. She turned to grab her bra and stopped as she saw the reflection of her back in the mirror. She reached and arm around to touch it and watched as her arm moved of its own accord to touch the new signs that marked her skin. As Max's fingertips grazed the first sign she gasped as images flooded her head. Images of the things she could do now. Images of the child living inside her already gifted with Max and Alec's talents, barely conceived and already the messiah. Max's one last thought was, Did Alec know yet, as she crumpled to the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The answer was, Alec did know. As did everyone who'd ever met the pair. That made a lot of people. Oh Alec didn't know Max was pregnant. His male brain didn't make the connection that 90% of females in heat became pregnant when they mated. Oh yeah and it rose to 99.9% when they mated with their special mate. That had convieniently slipped his mind as the knowledge of what Max could do filled it. She could save worlds. And of that he was sure.  
  
"So what you're saying is that Max will save the world?"  
  
"Yeah. Pretty much. I mean, everyone who knows you woke up with the dreams fresh in their memories. It was deep man. You holding Max whilst all this energy spilled out her, you crying, her smiling, and all of sudden the world getting up and living again."  
  
Alec grunted and tried not to think of the images it brought to mind. "Sounds like something outta that movie, you know, pre-pulse."  
  
"What Fifth Element?" A female voice the Alec couldn't pinpoint piped up at the back.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Alec found the girls eyes and nearly stumbled with the emotion he saw there.  
  
"It was a lot more than that sir. It may sound similar but it wasn't." She hastily dashed a tear from her cheek.  
  
"So your telling me that Max has to die to save the world."  
  
Mole frowned. "No, it wasn't like that, almost, you, know like she had to be reborn to save the world. It was powerful stuff. And plus, it had to work with you. No you, no savey the worldy." Mole chewed on the end of his cigar and looked at Alec thoughtfully.  
  
Alec jumped as he felt something stop inside him. He sat very still and tried to think what it was.  
  
Max.  
  
She wasn't there. It was like he'd been carrying a part of her around with him all morning and now it wasn't there. He pushed his chair back and left the room at a sprint. After a look to Mole the crying X-5 followed him quickly. Noticing he was heading straight to his room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Okay I know this all a bit soon, but I had to skip a chapter of the saucy stuff ;) It's been mega hectic, my birthday. Partys like all weekend, and I was in car crash last week! A coach crashed into the side of me and my friend!!! I'm ok, (obviously) but it don't half take up ur time! Neway. More coming soon I promise Xxx Lucy 


	8. If you follow the signs on your left it ...

Okay, next chapter up!  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Max lay on the floor the cold tiles pressing against her naked back. Slowly consciousness returned to her and she felt a breeze move over her, her eyes flickering open.  
  
For a moment she just lay there, mind blank, eyes glazed until suddenly memories of all that surpassed rushed over her making her sit up in surprise.  
  
Almost methodically she stood and dressed thinking of the implications her vision mean. As she pulled on her black top she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Turning she placed a hand on her flat abdomen searching for any physical change in her already.  
  
Pushing her top down she sighed and padded into the living room only to walk face to face with Logan.  
  
Logan.  
  
He stood in the doorway, his long dark trench coat floating around on some intangible breeze. As he shuffled she heard the motors in his exo-skeleton activate helping his useless legs disperse his weight. She frowned; her hearing had never been so acute before.  
  
"So you slept with Alec"  
  
Max realised as he said the words that she didn't react to the guilt that lined them. She could hear by his voice that he was angry but she felt immune. Cut off.  
  
"Don't you realise the implications Max?"  
  
Max sighed. She felt tired. Turning she walked over to the kitchen giving Logan no sign that she wanted him to leave, no sign that she wanted him to stay.  
  
"People will die Max! Max? Are you even listening?"  
  
She reached into the cupboard above her head and pulled out her favourite mug, one that Joshua had made for her in his recent experiment in pottery.  
  
"Don't you care? Do you understand? People are going to die. Lots of people. The world is going to end because the familiars have some sort of secret plan to wipe out the population of the world in some Neo- Nazi idea of purity"  
  
Max filled the kettle and put it on to boil. Filling her mug with coffee, milk and a touch of sugar passing on the fresh beans she knew she had in the cupboard. Instant would have to do today.  
  
"Max??" Logan's words were nearly a shout.  
  
Finally she turned.  
  
"What do you want me to say Logan? What will make you feel better?" Like her actions her words and face were deadpan. Emotionless. She wasn't letting Logan in.  
  
"I don't know. That you're sorry? God do you even show any emotion apart from self-indulgence? What about remorse?" His tone was critical, scathing.  
  
"They haven't died yet Logan" Max turned to the boiling kettle and as it clicked poured steaming liquid into her mug, stirring gently.  
  
"No." The word was full of frustration. " But they will Max. It'll be on your head. Never mind leading a race of mutants and superhero's. There are real people."  
  
Frowning Max placed the mug she'd just lifted to her lips down on the counter hard coffee spilling over the sides.  
  
"And so are more important? Logan all the down there." She looked out of the window down onto the streets of Terminal City. " They all have lives too. Lives your 'people' want to take."  
  
"Max. You'll be responsible for Genocide."  
  
Max said nothing but put her back to Logan, mug back in her hands now as she watched people go about their daily albeit if not normal, lives.  
  
"No she won't"  
  
Another voice added to the conversation. Mole's voice. Behind Mole stood Alec panting, and a girl Max didn't recognise, but felt familiar to her. Mole's face broke into a grin as he looked down into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Max is the Saviour"  
  
Max bowed her head as tears filled at and Logan noticed a piece of paper clutched between Mole's hands. The girl seemed to be holding Alec back.  
  
Mole smoothed the papers out and passed them to Max pushing Logan to one side.  
  
"I don't know where you've been getting your information Logan but it ain't 'all that'" He stopped and pulled Max's chin up so he could see her eyes. Instantly Max could feel the empathy and hope in Mole's mind, and it was all focused on her.  
  
"Max is gonna save the world. It's what Sandeman designed her to do. A pure being, no genetic complications. Not complete without her mate. Max and Alec are two halves of a whole. Through Alec, Max will save the world. His eyes turned serious.  
  
"We're not sure when its gonna happen. But it's gonna be soon"  
  
Alec finally freed himself of the girl and pushed past Logan to stand behind Max, on arm instinctively sliding around her waist as he looked at Logan over Max's head. Eyes dark the girl shivered as she saw what was in them.  
  
"I think it's time you left."  
  
Logan bristled. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to see the translations. I want to check their accuracy."  
  
Mole raised himself up to his full height as the atmosphere in the room turned hostile.  
  
"I think you've done enough Mr. Cale." The girl spoke gently but there was steal behind her words. "Now Leave."  
  
Logan turned to go then turned back. Seeing the look on Max's face he turned away and left muttering indecipherable words under his breath.  
  
As the door slammed the tension in the room bled away.  
  
Mole sighed. "Thanks Eva."  
  
Max frowned.  
  
"Now I think it."  
  
"Wait, sorry, what's your name again?" Max sucked in her breath and unconsciously leant against Alec.  
  
With a small sigh the girl smiled softly.  
  
"X5-766. Eva"  
  
heheheheh sorry for leaving it so evilly, I needed a poly filler page whilst to decide what extra powers Max and Alec are gonna develop. Also I needed to bounce the whole "pregnant thing back off ya and see what you say. If you could lemme know ANYTHING I would be greatly appreciated. (Please help me.) Oh by the way thanks to Ashanti's X-5 resource page that I got Eva's designation from it's really quite interesting. http://devoted.to/x5 go there to look at the site. Later skaters. Xxx Lucy 


End file.
